Dark Troubles
by DemonicAddiction
Summary: Jojo has a secret that he's been hiding from his family. But when his secret is revealed how will his family take it? And more importantly how will Jojo handle their reactions?
1. Chapter 1

I tired to find one of these and didn't so I made one, you don't like it I don't care. If you don't like what I'm writing then don't read it. It's common sence.

**Chinese Quote:** "_A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows public opinion."_

Ok on with the story, and yes I know how choppy it is at the beginning, but hey that's not my forte.

Disclaimer: I do not own Horton Hears A Who, nor do I own Harley she belongs to Wormtail96 (Thanks for letting me use her!), but I DO own Damon. He's all mine -hugs Damon-.

* * *

Dark Troubles

Chapter 1: Forbidden

They knew that they shouldn't be doing it, but they couldn't resist it. Every touch, taste, and smell was intoxicating. So what was their problem? It was one word, forbidden.

His father was the mayor of the city, and the other one's was his mortal enemy. It shouldn't have happened but they couldn't resist it.

"Jojo" one of them whispered pulling back for a brief second before continuing. Shades of green mixing once more with black and grey.

Finally both of them pulled away, their breathing quick and raspy. However, both of them froze when they heard a door slam.

"Hi kids I'm home!" Came the call, and Jojo groaned knowing what was to come.

"Sorry Jo, I don't want to leave either but if your dad found out about us…" they trailed off and then proceeded to jump off Jojo's bed.

"I know Damon he just wouldn't understand" Jojo said shaking his head sadly.

The other boy just smiled and gave his friend a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it, as long as he doesn't find out about us there's nothing to worry about."

Damon then proceeded to jump out of Jojo's window and onto a tree outside, using it as an escape.

"Hey Jojo what's up?" the boy in question slightly jumped as he heard his father burst into his room; but with the way Jojo was facing it looked like he appeared to just ignore him and keep staring out the window. The same window that his friend had just escaped out of moments earlier, leaving him to think how close they had been to getting caught.

"Yo Jojo I want to show you something awesome!" His dad said with slightly strained enthusiasm as he dragged his son out of the room and out into the hallway.

"You see this Jojo, _this_ is awesome" Ned said while gesturing to the hallway.

As his dad began his rant about being Mayor and one of the Greats, Jojo began to think about his friend, and secret love, Damon.

In fact on more than one occasion he had thought about telling his dad about Damon, but decided against it. After all what was he supposed to say? 'Oh hi Dad, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gay. Also the guy I'm in love with is Chairman VonFrood's son.' Yeah that would go over **really** well.

"Isn't that great Jojo?" He heard his dad ask as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

Jojo not knowing what his dad had been talking about just shrugged and walked back to his room; or at least that was supposed to be his plan.

"Geez dad it's no point in wasting your time on him" He heard the sneer come from behind him; and lazily glancing over his shoulder he noticed it was his oldest sister, Harley McDodd.

"Now Harley that's not a nice thing to say" Ned reprimanded his oldest daughter.

"But it's true; Jojo probably doesn't even _want_ to be Mayor!" Harley shot back.

"Now Harley you don't know that, and it's not right to tell lies about other people" the Mayor said shaking his finger at her.

"God I can't believe you're so **blind**!" She yelled disbelief in her eyes and voice.

"That's it young lady, I'm going to find your mother and then we are going to come back and have a long talk with you!" Ned said slightly raising his voice as he went to find his wife.

Harley watched her father run out of the hall before turning to Jojo, a fiery glare in her eyes. "I just don't get it; it's so obvious that you don't want to be Mayor, yet they still go on like you want to! You've never wanted that job; who won't they just let me have it?" she hissed out angrily.

"Maybe they don't want the next Mayor to be a brat" Jojo stated a look of indifference on his face, and boredom in his tone.

"What?!" she screamed absolutely furious.

"You heard me, unless you're deaf as well" He said, again in a bored tone.

"Jojo you are a rude, self-centered, moronic BITCH!" Harley yelled at the shorter brother.

"Harley McDodd! How dare you speak to your brother like that!" Sally said scolding her daughter.

"What but…when did you…"She said confused before casting her icy gaze on Jojo, and that's when she realized what had happened. While his face was, and had been, one of stoicism his eyes had said everything. And right now they were dancing gleefully with mischief in them.

"Come on young lady; I didn't think your dad was serious when he said that we needed to have a talk, but then again I guess there is a first time for everything." Sally said while walking over to her daughter.

"Come on, Jojo was being rude as well" Harley said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well I didn't hear Jojo say anything bad; so how can I know your telling the truth? Come on your father is probably getting impatient." Sally said while nudging her daughter from behind and towards the direction of the kitchen, where they could see Ned standing at the doorway a frown on his face.

Harley took another quick glance at her older brother from over her shoulder to notice a smirk appear on his face for a quick second, before it was gone again.

'Jojo McDodd, I swear that you **will** pay for this and in the worst way possible as well. I'll make sure that mom and dad don't see you as a little angel anymore.' She thought venomously before bracing herself for the talk that was to come.

* * *

Ok well how did you like it? Just leave me a review if you thought it was good, or you can flame me because of the paring, or if you want to be uber cool you can give some constructive criticisim.

-From Caddy-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Good day, all! First, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. I took a lot of time to send my chapters to get updated. Afterwards, I, regretfully, moped around for days while my close friend, Kara (Gooooodpie), was gone on her NYLF on Med at Houston from July 18-28th.

So continuing on, I would like to give thanks to KiraKira-Kirimi for being my Beta and giving me an immense amount of help and advice. Also to Wormtail96 for giving me many ideas and commentary that I can use to further my story.

I now present to you, the second chapter of Dark Troubles. -bows-

* * *

Chapter 2: Revenge

It had been two weeks since the incident between Harley and Jojo. Harley's talk with her parents had not gone well. It mainly consisted of yelling while she just stood there and ignored them, and halfway in her father's rant, she had left, retreating back to the solitude of her bed. This then ensured another 'talk' which went just like the first, with the exception of her walking out.

At this very moment, however, Harley was busy planning on how to get revenge on her older brother, but nothing she had tried so far seemed to have worked. Her sisters had been either too busy doing other 'important' things – such as fooling around like idiots – than be willing to help her seek revenge.

Harley sat there and thought, but nothing came to mind. Lazily looking out of the window of her room, she noticed a tiny bird in a tree that was right outside on the front lawn. Quickly grabbing her camera, she dashed out of her room and ran down the hall, quickly spinning down the back set of stairs she ran through the 'Hall of the Greats'.

She continued and suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of her brother's bedroom. The door to his room was slightly ajar, and she jumped at the chance to see the inside of his room. It might even help her to plan her revenge!

Peeking her head around the door, she froze at the sight that lay in front of her. Jojo was sprawled upon his bed with someone on **top** of him. Quickly looking over the unknown Who, Harely had to resist the urge to burst in the room and attack Jojo.

The Who on Jojo wasn't just anyone; it was the most popular guy in all of Whoville High, Daimon VonFrood. Suddenly everything hit Harley at once; Jojo was on his bed making out with not only the hottest and most popular _guy_ in Whoville High, but also the son of her dad's greatest enemy!

Harley smirked and slowly backed away from the door. It was like the gods had just handed her revenge to her on a silver platter. Quickly snapping a good picture of the two boys, she left and hurried off to get the photo developed. Things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

Later that Afternoon

Harley stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for her dad to arrive. After ten minutes of waiting in solitude though, she let out a bored sigh.

"What's your problem?"

Harley glanced down to see Jojo gazing at her, his face devoid of emotion.

"No, actually, but I did see something interesting; would you like to see?" she said, an innocent smile appearing on her face as she pulled the picture out from behind her back.

"Why not?" he replied, watching as she nearly jumped down all of the stairs in her excitement.

"Are you sure? It might be a bit inappropriate" she said, showing him the photo on the word 'inappropriate'.

"How…why…" Jojo stammered, obviously flustered.

"You shouldn't leave your door open, brother. Which makes me wonder: how do you think Dad and Mom would react if they saw this?" she said, her smirk growing.

"You wouldn't dare," Jojo said, his hands clenching into fists.

"Oh, but I would, and **nothing** you can do will stop me," Harley said, her smirk turning into a cruel smile.

"Give me that photo, or else." He said while holding his hand out.

"Really? What could you do?" She sneered.

Jojo didn't even give a warning before he leapt at Harley, tackling her to the ground. They both struggled with each other before they heard the door slam open, and there stood Ned.

"Kids, what are you two doing?" He demanded, slowly breaking them apart.

"Ned, you're finally…Oh my god; what's going on in here?" she said, noticing her husband was currently holding Jojo and Harley by their collars.

"Apparently these two think it's funny to start a fight with each other" He said, not noticing his wife picking up a photo.

"I think this is what they were fighting over" Sally said, waving the photo in the air.

"Hey mom I think you should look at it; it's my best work yet," Harley said releasing a small giggle afterwards, pretending once again to be a sweet child. But on the inside, she was smirking as she saw Jojo pale considerably.

"Really? Well then…oh my…what…Ned, honey, I think you need to see this" she said, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What is it?" Ned questioned as he took the picture, and now he was back towards Jojo and the photo.

"Sally, I need you and Harley to leave; I need to have a talk with my son" Ned said, his face a mixture of emotions.

They watched as Harley led her stunned mother to the kitchen, before Ned turned an icy glare towards his son.

"So, Jojo, let me get this correct: are you gay?" He asked the intensity of his glare making Jojo look anywhere except at his dad's face. Finally, Jojo nodded a 'yes'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, without the curiosity in his tone.

"I don't know" Jojo replied quietly.

"Now, Jojo answer me sincerely; is this VonFrood's son?" Ned asked as Jojo stared at his feet.

"Dad I..."

"Answer the question," Ned's voice was chilling.

"Yes, Dad, it is" Jojo said, tears starting to fall.

"How could you do this to me? And why?" Ned said, becoming frustrated.

"Because I love him!" Jojo yelled, his outburst shocking his dad.

"You love him?" He said, his voice cracking at the end.

Jojo not knowing what to do, just nodded his head numbly, still refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"Jojo, go to your room now; we'll talk more about this later" Ned said, his voice cold and emotionless. He watched as his son walked away, and he sighed; really how _was_ he supposed to take something like this? Should he be happy for his son, or mad? Sighing once again, he proceeded to the kitchen to have a talk with his wife about what they should do about the situation.

* * *

Alright, for all you wonderful people that was Chapter 2 of Dark Troubles.

I appreciate everyone who read this, alerted it, and reviewed for the first chapter. I sincerely hope that this continues for this and future chapters, though I can understand if it doesn't.

Another note, after being bugged for fifteen minutes I finally consented to let Kara drag me and watch Coraline, and watching it has, unfortunatly, given me inspiration for writing a Hurt/Comfort fic for it, so you might want to be prepared for something like that to come your way.

Again thank you for everything and I hope to see...or perhaps hear from your comments and alerts, that you will hanging on for the next chapter.

Sincerely, Caderma-san.


End file.
